


The Seaven Seas

by NeOnXim



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Hurt Bilbo Baggins, M/M, Overprotective Thorin, Possessive Thorin, Protective Thorin, hope nobody dies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeOnXim/pseuds/NeOnXim
Summary: Los Siete Mares eran de su dominio, incluso aquel hombre estaba bajo su propiedad.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Seaven Seas

Podía escuchar las olas del mar chocar contra la arena en la costa, las palmeras meciéndose al ritmo del viento, el sonido de gritos proviniendo del pueblo.

El comienzo de gritos incesantes lo alarmó. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama, vestido puramente en su bata de dormir, se asomó hasta el balcón de su habitación esperando que solamente fuera una estúpida pelea de borrachos.

Rápidamente pudo darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado, soldados siendo masacrados por piratas, el sonido de espadas chocando, los lamentos de la gente que veía a sus seres queridos morir. Un festín de sangre que deseó no haber presenciado. Hasta que el sonido de golpes en su puerta lo alertó, debía esconderse rápido. Se metió lo más silenciosamente al armario que tenía cerca, con mucha suerte no intentarían buscar ahí, tal vez solo se llevarían sus riquezas y se irían.

\- ¡Llévate todo lo que puedas! - Pudo oír el grito de un hombre a otro dentro de su habitación. - ¡De prisa! el capitán no es muy paciente -.

Las voces continuaron, unos pasos se alejaron y cuando quiso escuchar si había alguien más dentro de su habitación, las puertas de su ropero no aguantaron su peso haciéndolo caer hacia afuera.

\- Mira que tenemos aquí - Dijo uno de los dos hombres, de cabello marrón trenzado, tomando su barbilla para obligarlo a verlo - Como te llamas lindura -

Podía sentir el miedo paralizándolo, no sabía que podía hacer, quería salir huyendo de ahí pero simplemente sus piernas no le respondían.

Unos brazos lo alzaron hasta dejarlo atrapado entre el cuerpo de su captor y la pared de su habitación, estaba desorientado y luego sintió como se posaba una mano en su mandíbula.

\- Te hice una pregunta dulzura y si no quieres que le pase nada a ese lindo rostro tuyo me contestarás - Exclamó furioso el hombre de cabello marrón.

\- M-mi nombre e-es Bilbo - Dijo temeroso de lo que aquellos piratas pudieran hacerle. - Po-por favor no me hagas daño -

\- ¡Ah! Si hablas - Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de el más bajo con su mano libre.

\- Kili tenemos que irnos ya - Dijo el otro hombre de cabello rubio entrando en la habitación. - ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? - Preguntó divertido.

\- Es un mozo de cuna de plata, estaba planeando llevármelo como regalo para el capitán -

\- Si si, parece buena idea, llevémoslo - Dijo el rubio mientras ambos lo tomaban de ambos brazos y comenzaban a arrastrarlo.

No importó las veces que protestó, pateo y gritó, ellos no lo dejaron ir y nadie fue tampoco en su ayuda. Estaba por su cuenta y ahora sería el regalo para ese tal capitan que seguro era un hombre de una sucia barba, desagradable físicamente y de mala higiene personal.

Solamente salió de su imaginación cuando estuve ante la imponente nave, de madera oscura con acabados dorados, velas blancas amarradas a los mastiles y algunas farolas responsables de iluminar la nave. 

Lo subieron a bordo, pudo apreciar todos los rostros de la tripulación. Como algunos lo veían curioso y otros incluso con lujuria pero nadie lo tocó.

\- ¡Amárrenlo a uno de los mástiles! - Dijo el que parecía llamarse Kili mientras le pasaba una soga a los tripulantes.

\- Espera ¿Que? - Dijo entrando en pánico al ver como todos lo rodeaban - ¡No! ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡No me toquen! - Hasta que uno de los hombres lo tomó por los hombros inmovilizando la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Siguió pateando y gritando, no quería que lo tocaran, no quería estar amarrado. Hasta que el sonido de puertas abriéndose llamó la atención de todos haciendo que lo dejaran tirado en el piso.

\- ¿Qué es todo este escandalo? - Se escuchó una voz fuerte, imponente, autoritaria y le siguió el sonido de de un par de botas bajando escaleras.

\- Disculpe por las molestias capitán, le trajimos un regalo pero creímos que estaba ocupado así que le dijimos a los muchachos que lo ataran por lo mientras - Dijo el Rubio explicando la situación esperando no enfadar más a su capitán.

Fue hasta que un par de botas negras relucientes que alzó su mirada. Sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veía. Había un hombre de pie, de tez bronceada, cabello largo negro con algunas canas y solo algunas hebras tranzadas decoradas con joyas, una barba frondosa que adornaba su rostro, vestido solamente de una camisa blanca holgada y un chaleco azul marino con detalles plateados, una banda negra que rodeaba su cintura y pantalones negros holgados. 

\- Con que este es mi regalo - Dijo el capitán viéndolo desde su posición. Hizo una señal con la mano para que lo pusieran de pie. - ¿Quién eres? -

\- ¿Eso importa? - Contestó intentado no demostrar el miedo que tenía, como si las lagrimas secas de temor en su rostro no lo fueran a delatar.

\- Ciertamente no haría esta pregunta si lucieras sucio, con una bata amarillenta por el uso o incluso rota pero es de seda - se detuvo para acercarse a oler su cuello. - Incluso hueles bien, no cualquiera tiene el lujo de usar una buena fragancia, ni tener los pies intactos por lo que veo, así que dime quien eres -. 

Pero Bilbo se negó a decir palabra alguna, con la mirada fija en los ojos de su ahora captor.

\- Muy bien ya hablarás - Se acercó una vez más y acarició su mentón. - Llévenlo a mi camarote y que se quede ahí ¡Eleven anclas! -.

La cara de Bilbo palideció, si alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de huir, esta desapareció. Volvió a luchar y sus gritos desaparecieron una vez que lo encerraron en la habitación del que era ahora dueño de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Así que si! este es el primer capitulo, se que es muy corto para el inicio pero espero que de verdad les guste, es la primer historia que escribo así que una disculpa si ven errores en la redacción o gramática.  
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ya sea para señalar algo en lo que puedo mejorar o incluso si quieren que siga con la trama :)


End file.
